


Flow of Blood

by RavenShira



Series: Whisps of Insanity [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anger, Don't copy to another site, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Everything Hurts, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, POV Uchiha Obito, Seppuko, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Uchiha Obito Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenShira/pseuds/RavenShira
Summary: Obito couldn't forgive Kakashi for his broken promise, for killing Rin. Even when he saw him suffer under his guilt, he couldn't erase the image of her light fading from this world. While there was a spark of unease at the torment he witnessed, he couldn't bring himself to look at Kakashi for too long, not without seeing his teammates hand buried in the chest of his love, shredding her loving soft heart to pieces and taking Obito's with her.He couldn't.He couldn't forgive him.





	Flow of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> The sort-of midquel and Obito's POV to [Waking Ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986579%E2%80%9D%E2%80%9DWaking%20Ghosts), but can be read as a stand-alone. **The Ending differs.**
> 
>  
> 
> **READ THE WARNINGS FIRST**

Sometimes, when Madara was asleep and Zetsu gone, Obito would slip out. Not that they knew about it. It had been by chance, simply by chance that had he realised the power of his eye not long after... after the world turned bleak and dark. Now his Sharingan would activate and with just a thought he would open up and step through a portal, going from the dank and dark cave to a place filled with familiar people and laughter. Soothing, if not for the one person missing, the one person that had made this place feel like home.

The sun hurt his eyes after months in the cave, and being isolated for so long made Obito nearly sick when he saw the masses of people. He looked around the village he had grown up in, feeling disconnected from the place he had once called his own. Looked at the people and despised their laughter and happiness, when his own had been ripped away. Slowly Obito retreated to the shadows. Out of sight of the people and into the little alleyway, but still close enough to watch from afar.

 

Disgusting.

 

This whole world was **wrong** and-

 

Silver hair dragged his attention away, slipping through the people and disappearing into the back alley. Despite himself Obito frowned, warred with himself before cautiously following. He crept into the little side streets, slowly stalking closer and finally-

 

Kakashi looked about as startled as Obito felt, even as he tried to jerk back. He couldn't help but freeze when mismatched eyes latched onto him. For a moment they regarded each other silently. Then, like a red haze, the anger overwhelmed him. How dare Kakashi stand there, pale and thin but _alive_ , while Rin-

 

While Rin...

 

Obito wanted to scream, but the sounds were stuck in his throat, choking him. The desire to launch himself at Kakashi, to go for his throat and punch him into the face was overwhelming.

Instead Obito's eye spun to life and he stepped back into a portal, let the darkness swallow him hole.

 

As the damp air of the cave surrounded him he listened to his wildly pounding heart as he balled his hands into angry fists. It took several deep breaths to calm himself. He hadn't expected to see Kakashi. He didn't know what he had expected.

 

Obito slowly limped to the make-shift bed and sat down. He stared at his curled hands, and slowly opened them. He could still see all the blood clinging to them, warm and red but rapidly cooling as he clung to the lifeless shell. The one Kakashi _killed_.

 

His hands balled back into fists and pressed against his eyes, as if that would help erase the image that seemed to be permanently stuck to the inside of his eyelids.

 

\---

 

Obito had told himself time and again that he shouldn't go back. Yet he found himself returning to Konoha at every given chance. He was drawn, and yet repulsed by Kakashi, watching his teammate, the shinobi he had secretly admired and envied and tried to get close to. It seemed a lifetime ago now.

 

He watched him in the streets, shoulders slumped and gaze distant, isolated from the world around him despite the life that surrounded him.

 

He watched and wondered. Kakashi had seen him. Why didn't he tell anyone? Why did he not react apart from staring at Obito, one dark eye nearly emotionless and the red one looking back at Obito, his own eye staring at him as if enduring unspeakable torture. Loneliness, guilt, longing.

 

Obito concentrated on the dark eye, so much harder to read for some reason.

 

He watched Kakashi at the graveyard, angry and resentful that he dared to approach Rin's resting place _**when he was the cause for her being there**_.

 

He often went to her grave, staring wordlessly down at the name inscribed in cold stone. Gone and replaced by this, her memory all but forgotten. Unacceptable.

He couldn't... he didn't want to accept this. Rin shouldn't be absent, shouldn't lie in this cold grave when she still had so much to live for. She, least of all of them, deserved to be buried before her time.

 

A presence stepping close to him made him jump.

 

Kakashi.

 

Always, always Kakashi and he didn't _**deserve**_ to be here.

 

An angry sound slipped past his clenched teeth, hands balling into fists as Obito tried to control his temper.

 

“I failed her...” Kakashi murmured, voice rough from disuse and deeply buried emotion Obito hadn't even thought him capable of. “And I failed you.”

 

Obito kept his silence but... his shoulders relaxed a little, some of the anger dissolving as he glanced at Kakashi who stood unmoving beside him, not even seeming aware of his presence anymore. He nearly jumped again when after a moment of silence Kakashi continued.

 

“I wish you weren't dead...”

 

Obito blinked in confusion, head turning towards the other shinobi. _What?_ He mustered Kakashi, puzzle pieces that hadn't made sense before finally rearranging themselves into a different picture.

 

Kakashi didn't think he was real.

 

That was why he hadn't told anyone. That was why he didn't approach Obito.

 

Obito stared at his former teammate, vindictive pleasure and pity warring in his chest. He could speak up. His hand reached out, hovering close to Kakashi's shoulder. He could touch Kakashi, make him realise he was still alive and...

 

And what. Absolve him of his guilt?

His hand twitched, his eyes looking past Kakashi and landing on Rin's grave again. The hand fell limply back to his side, unease churning in his stomach. Blood coated his hands, sticky and invisible to all but him. He couldn't. He wished he could but-

 

_Rin looking at him, saying softly “I'm always watching you.” as she carefully bandaged his hand after one of the more intense training sessions. Warm and gentle and now-_

 

He left.

 

\---

 

He had often watched Kakashi train in the past. If anyone asked, he would have told them that he was spying on Kakashi to better understand his enemy. Secretly he had admired Kakashi's smooth movements and dedication to perfection, at least a little bit. Watching Kakashi train, without being at the receiving end was a treat. One Obito had once strived to overcome and beat, to gain the acknowledgement of.

 

Not anymore. Obito sat in the shadows of the trees, watching Kakashi train once more. There was no satisfaction, no admiration. He saw the lightning flare and it was like being put back in _that_ place. Obito flinched as Kakashi's hand struck another post, drilling a hole into an image of Rin, over and over again. Obito hated it. Hated the technique, hated Kakashi and hated that his old teammate hadn't just listened to their sensei when Minato had told him not to use the chidori anymore. If Kakashi had just listened once, had put aside his pride and conviction... then maybe...!

 

And yet...

 

He couldn't help but see how Kakashi hesitated at each strike, his sharingan didn't miss the trembling fingers or the distant look in Kakashi's eyes, as if he was seeing someone else, too. Maybe he was not the only one who could see Rin. Maybe Kakashi saw her too, in these brief moments where lightning flared up around him and Obito couldn't help but resent Kakashi for killing her over and over again despite that.

 

And yet...

 

Kakashi collapsed. Obito stood up and meandered over to look down at the crumbled body of a shinobi whom he had always seen as a rival and had always aspired to become an equal to.

 

Carefully Obito crept closer, crouching down front of the boy he once wanted to be friends with and really looked at him.

 

Kakashi had always been on the pale side, but right now he was almost grey, skin ashen and shadowed by lack of sleep. His usually strong chakra seemed to be flickering, exhausted by the rigorous training Kakashi had just put himself though. Sweat was soaking his body and even unconscious, his arms were trembling minutely. Obito sighed, dragging a hand through his hair and cursed.

 

And yet...

 

“You stupid moron.” he muttered as he bend down and reluctantly picked Kakashi up. He was surprised how light Kakashi was. While the boy was about a year younger than him and of leaner built, made for speed, Obito was quite sure that Kakashi had weighed more than he currently did. Or had Obito simply become stronger in their separated time? Right now they were at a remote training ground. Nobody would find Kakashi for hours if he stayed here, probably the reason why this idiot had picked the area in the first place.

 

A portal later he left Kakashi at a different training ground, one that was more frequently used. Hiding in the shadows he watched as a jonin stumbled over his once teammates body – almost literally because deep down Obito was a petty person – and send off a summon. Probably to fetch someone. Obito didn't wait around, he left before anyone could detect him and told himself that he didn't care.

 

He didn't.

 

And yet...

 

\---

 

There were times when Obito missed the comforts of living in a village. A cave with only a makeshift bed and a grumpy old man and plant-matter-monster as company was not exactly the same as a village with friends, warm food and a comfortable sleeping place.

 

Kakashi's apartment was a good alternative and Obito didn't feel too guilty for borrowing some food or a warm cup of tea every now and then. Kakashi could make really tasty food and Obito had lived without really eating for much too long. If he gorged himself a little, nobody could blame him. He never ate in front of Kakashi though, because ghosts, or whatever his usually genius teammate had thought up to explain Obito's presence, didn't eat. He hadn't yet decided on whether he wanted Kakashi to know he had survived or not. It seemed cruel to tell him the truth and then leave, just as it was cruel to leave things as they were and keep watching Kakashi suffer. But he didn't want to reveal himself and be declared a missing nin either.

Thus he often left before Kakashi could see him, sometimes leaving his food or tea behind reluctantly. Not that he ever made enough tea for two, or left more food warmed up on the table. No. He was simply hungry, or wanted to enjoy his tea for as long as he could. It was warm. It wasn't because Kakashi had lost weight in addition to losing his sleep.

 

He didn't care.

 

He didn't.

 

Okay. Maybe, just maybe, Obito was a tiny, unnoticeable amount of worried for Kakashi. The weeks, or rather months really, Obito spend trailing Kakashi had softened him, if only by a small amount. He still couldn't make himself talk to Kakashi, not really. Couldn't even look at him too long. Maybe he still got too much satisfaction from watching Kakashi suffer for what he did. But there was also a small part that felt... worried. A little bit. Worried and a small amount of guilty for not easing Kakashi's mind even when he could. But every time he tried, the words got stuck in his throat and anger welled up and in the end he would leave, sometimes with a final glare and sometimes without even looking back.

 

In his dreams Rin held his hand, warm and soft and oh so gentle. Her smile was radiant and made his heart beat so loud, only for it to break upon waking. Obito knew it wasn't true, wasn't even a real memory, but he wished it was. Waking up to a reality where not even that was in the realm of possibilities was nearly unbearable.

 

It was easier to be around when Kakashi was asleep. Obito sat on the kitchen worktop, looking back at Kakashi who restlessly moved on his futon. Every now and then he would blink awake, sit up abruptly, sweat soaked and shaking. Sometimes he noticed Obito. Other times he didn't, and for some reason the latter dropped a weight of lead into Obito's stomach. It wasn't like Kakashi at all to be unaware of his surroundings.

 

Kakashi seemed to change. Obito didn't know if he liked the change, the recklessness in Kakashi. He still hated him. Hated what he had done.

 

And yet...

 

He couldn't settle on one feeling or another.

 

“Why are you here...?” Kakashi asked him one night. Obito leaned back at the wall, studying the ceiling to avoid looking at him.

 

“I don't know...” Obito muttered, frowning. “Cursing you?”

 

Obito really wasn't sure himself. What was he doing, getting close to Kakashi like this? He wanted to avenge Rin, he wanted to rewind time. He wanted his old body back. He wanted his team back, safe and sound and whole.

 

Impossible wishes.

 

“Doing a good job...” Kakashi slurred, and Obito looked back at him. A familiar flash of anger flared up as he stared at the lichen-haired boy.

 

“You promised to protect her...” Obito whispered harshly, the fire in his heart consuming everything, burning him from the inside out until nothing was left but the taste of ash in his mouth.

 

“I know...”

 

Obito kept his gaze on Kakashi, even if the other boy couldn't seem to look back at him.

 

“I wish you hadn't pulled me out of the way of that boulder...” Kakashi whispered with bloodless lips, like a secret whispered into the dark never to be spoken of again. Looking at him Obito couldn't help himself because this... this was not why he had saved Kakashi. Not to kill Rin, and not to train himself into the ground and not to neglect himself. This, everything, felt wrong. Even his anger at Kakashi.

 

“Sometimes I wish I hadn't either...”

 

Obito let his head drop back. His limbs felt like lead. He was tired. Tired of being angry and tired of hating.

 

And yet...

 

_Rin's cheeks glowed with warmth, hands folded in front of her in delight and eyes sparkling in excitement. Her smile was radiant as she watched Kakashi-_

 

He couldn't seem to help himself though.

 

\---

 

He hadn't expected to stumble over Kakashi in the wilds near the cave. His once teammate must have been out on a mission but Obito couldn't help but wonder where his other teammates where, as Kakashi was heading back to Konoha seemingly on his own. Curiosity was what made him follow, that and worry at Kakashi's appearance and behaviour. Keeping up with Kakashi was an exercise in itself, as Kakashi dashed past Obito's hiding spot in a way that immediately put Obito on guard. Obito cast a look around and nearly started to curse when he saw the enemy ninja darting through the trees behind them, slowly gaining on them despite Kakashi pushing his limits.The lichen-haired shinobi was near silent as he speed through the trees, an intense look of concentration on his face and sweat soaking his body. He must have been running for a while, Obito noted as he struggled to keep up, watching as Kakashi finally stopped and heaved for breath, trying to mute the sounds. Now that Kakashi stood still, Obito saw the rips in his clothing, edged with dried and fresh blood from little cuts. And bigger ones, ones that almost hadn't missed.

 

He looked exhausted.

 

Obito had known Kakashi had not slept as much, nor eaten enough lately to be healthy but he somehow hadn't connected it to the danger it would present when Kakashi was off on missions. Now, seeing him like this, Obito thought he looked on the brick of collapse. Almost frail and oh so young. And the shinobi surrounding them seemed satisfied at finally cornering his wily teammate, even as Kakashi's eyes flickered around in search for escape, his hand gripping his tanto – a new one, since the one he had used before broke – in a desperate, white knuckled grip.

 

What proceeded to happen was awe inspiring. As Kakashi cut his way through his enemies, despite most of them being twice his age, simply due to his speed and craftiness Obito felt reminded why he had looked up to Kakashi for so long and still couldn't help but admire Kakashi's abilities and control over his body and environment. Watching Kakashi fight felt like nature being given life, coming to the lichen-haired's aid with little flicks of his fingers, earth rising protectively, water gathering to trip his enemies or crush them and air whistling past and decapitateing with pinpoint precision before the enemy knew what happened. Not a single movement was wasted.

 

And Kakashi wasn't even at his best. Obito saw that he was struggling, more so than ever before. There were minute trembles in his limbs, rapid blinks as if Kakashi was struggling to keep his eyes open, to stay awake. When he started to stumble more and more often as the fight went on, Obito felt himself tense. For what, he wasn't sure. To catch Kakashi? Appear at his back and defend him as they were used to? Portal them out of the danger?

 

One thing for sure, no matter how much he disliked Kakashi... for once he couldn't leave Kakashi on his own. Not like this.

 

Crouched in the shadows, Obito watched for opportune moments to act. He didn't have weapons, but he had slowly been developing his new talent with mokuton and used that to try and sneakily help Kakashi out, wrapping roots around ankles or lowering a branch to obscure the vision of the enemy.

 

Everything seemed to align itself, the enemy pulling back slightly as they realized their prey wasn't easily captured or defeated. Until Kakashi froze. Froze in a way that bordered on resignation and defeat and Obito's eye widened as he saw the kunai heading for him, knew that if it hit at this angle then Kakashi's life would end _and he couldn't loose another_ -

 

Without thinking on it Obito sprung to action, chakra welling up and immediately activating the advanced form of his sharingan. A small portal opened up barely in time and swallowed the kunai whole as Kakashi crumbled to the ground like a puppet with his strings cut. Lifeless and Obito wasn't sure if he had caught the kunai in time or if he had been to late. He felt a familiar rage well up inside him, one he had only succumbed to once before. When lightning had ripped a heart apart, lightning that was supposed to protect it. Now her murderer was there and yet Obito couldn't bear the thought of Kakashi dying like this, to the hands of enemy shinobi in the wild all on his own.

 

There were no survivors when the red haze receded. Obito swallowed, wiping his blood soaked hands on his blood splattered clothes, carefully making his way through the bodies. He crouched at Kakashi's side, heart thumping heavily as he reached out and carefully put shaking fingers on his pulse point.

 

A second passed but then, faintly, Obito felt a weak beat flutter against the tips of his fingers. He exhaled in relief, a hand pressing to his face as he shuddered, shoulders shaking and legs too weak to stand up.

 

If he hadn't stumbled upon Kakashi by mere chance...

 

If he didn't activate his sharingan in time...

 

If he had been a moment too late...

 

Weakly he punched Kakashi's shoulder, even though the other boy was dead to the world.

 

“Fucking hell.” Obito croaked, wiping his bloodied hand over his face, rubbing desperately at his eye. He was not crying. He was not.

  
“Stupid, fucking moron. What the hell was that.”

 

He wanted to shake Kakashi awake and demand an explanation. He was so, so angry. Scared even. He wanted to punch that stupid face, slack with exhaustion and deep shadows beneath Kakashi's eyes. Wanted to shout that he hadn't nearly died for Kakashi to give up and pulling a stunt like that, which would have surely gotten him killed if Obito hadn't interfered.

 

He didn't like Kakashi. He didn't. That didn't mean he wanted him dead. He just wanted Rin to come back. To return to Konoha without the scars, eat Kushina's delicious dinner and get Minato's approval.

 

But now everything was wrong. Obito was just thirteen, an adult by shinobi law but right now he felt so lost that he wished someone would tell him which path to take. What was the right choice to make.  
  
He was still angry with Kakashi, for multiple reasons.

 

He didn't know how to let that anger go.

 

_Rin stood at their side, scuffing her feet on the ground, her arms crossed behind her back as she leaned over them, looking down with gentle reprimand. A sad smile tugged at her lips._

 

He also didn't know if he could keep it up.

 

\---

 

Instead of returning to the cave, Obito had stayed, watching from a distance as Kakashi came to himself and looked around in confusion. Watched as his friend slowly pulled himself on his feet, wobbling as he tried to find his balance and slowly walking through the carnage with a distant, glassy look in his eyes. If Obito had to guess, Kakashi was barely aware of his surroundings. Feeling unsure about how his presence would be taken, Obito followed Kakashi with care, opting to stay quiet and unseen. That Kakashi didn't notice his presence only further confirmed that something was deeply wrong with the other shinobi, whose senses always had picked up other presences easily.

 

Obito stopped when Kakashi encountered a guard rotation, that quickly escorted him back to Konoha. Once he was sure his old teammate would get back in once piece, he opened a portal that led to Kakashi's apartment. Heavily he sank into the single chair Kakashi owned, leaning back and closing his eyes, trying to figure out what to do now. An uneasy feeling had settled in his chest, gnawing at his heart and tying off his lungs with ninja-wire with too complicated a knot for him to untangle on his own.

 

He stayed there until there was a scuffing sound near the window. It startled him out of his reverie, making him jump and turn towards the sound only to stop, when a head of silver tumbled into the apartment, dropping leaves in his wake and stumbling like a drunkyard while staring at him with wide, surprised eyes.

 

“You are... here.” Kakashi whispered hoarsly, dazed. Obito frowned, still thrown from Kakashi appearing in his apartment when he should be at the hospital. Under supervision and care.

 

“You really shouldn't be here.” Obito replied, trying to sound gentle but the words came out clipped and creaky. He hadn't really talked much lately.

 

“Are... you real?” Obito stilled at the question. There was an odd vulnerability to Kakashi's voice and Obito was honestly not sure how to answer. This was the point where he should tell Kakashi the truth, right? But... but would it be okay? Kakashi seemed so frail, almost like _he_ was turning into a ghost.

 

Would it be too much, in the state Kakashi was in? Gnawing at his lip, Obito almost didn't realize that Kakashi had stepped closer, close enough to reach.

 

It was habit more than a conscious thought that made Obito phase out before Kakashi's hand could make contact. Kakashi's expression to Obito evading his fingers, a touch that would have barly grazed his wrist as it is, was heartbreaking and leaving him instanlty feeling guilty and conflicted.

 

“Not... real...” Kakashi sounded empty, defeated really and Obito didn't know what to do. He hesitated reaching out. How would Kakashi react to Obito suddenly being solid? What was the right course of action to take? Obito was scared of making the wrong move. He felt overwhelmed, confused, angry, sad, scared. There were so many emotions!

 

The familiar anger felt more like a motion, a habit he wasn't sure how to shake off.

 

“Kakashi-” he tried, hand twitching and rising to take Kakashi by his shoulder, but Kakashi turned his back, his shoulders slumped and tired.

  
“Leave.” Kakashi whispered quietly. Calm, yet something in the tone made Obito's heart twist in guilt and regret. Obito stared at the back of his teammate, hand hovering over his shoulder. Was this the right time to admit to being alive? How would he explain his long silence? Additional to that, Obito had no real desire to return to being a shinobi for Konoha. What would he fight for? How would he explain everything that happened?

 

His hand dropped limply back to his side, a frown tugging the corners of his mouth down.

 

“I'm sorry...” he whispered with sincere remorse. He needed time to think. With a mere distracted thought a portal opened. Obito stepped through the portal, his eyes glued to Kakashi's back until it closed again to the view of Kakashi hiding his face in a hand. The sight seemed... lonely.

 

When Obito turned around his gaze locked onto cold stone, tracing the letters engraved on it with sinking heart.

 

“What would you do?” He asked the girl that could not answer him anymore.

 

He let out a shaky sigh, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck, then down his face, wiping away the wetness gathered there.

 

She wouldn't have let it drag on for so long. She would have stomped her foot in rarely seen anger and taken them by their ears if necessary, or him at least. He was relatively sure that Rin could have bullied Kakashi along with mere glares, if she had really wanted to.

 

Obito cursed lowly under his breath. How had this situation gotten so out of hand?

 

“I'm an idiot.” Obito muttered wryly at her grave. The anger was still there. The desolation he felt at her death, the hopelessness, the urge to tear the world apart. But it wasn't entirely directed at Kakashi, not anymore.

 

He would let Kakashi calm down, maybe sleep a little and when he came back, he would have a talk with Kakashi. He had to, this – whatever this was – couldn't go on. It wasn't healthy.

 

Yet, waiting was the last thing he wanted to do. Shifting restlessly on his feet he stared at Rin's grave as if she would answer him as to what to do. When – obviously – no one spoke up, Obito let his shoulders slump and rubbed a tired hand through his greasy hair.

 

He grimaced. Kakashi's expression flitted through his mind again, making something heavy settle in his chest.

 

“Ah... fuck it.” and fuck waiting. Obito breathed out, hands shaking as he tried to steel his resolve. A portal opened and Obito stepped through, before he could change his mind.

 

It took less than a second to notice what was wrong.

 

“What the hell?” Obito muttered looking at his feet and grimacing at the sticky feeling of slick wetness between his toes. He paused, his whole body stilling.

 

Something was wrong.

 

Barely daring to breath, Obito's gaze followed the liquid. A foot. A leg. No. A slumped over person.

 

His heart beat heavily in his chest, loud and hard. He swallowed, stumbling a shaky step forward.

 

“K-” it was as if there was a brick lodged in his throat. He couldn't get enough air, nor did he seem to be able to talk.

 

He crouched down, his hand slipping in the warm liquid.

 

“K... Ka..s.hi?”

 

No. No, no. No. Nono _nonono_ _no̯̲̠n̨̘͖͙͍̭͕ͅ_ o̗͔̗͎͙̞͎̕n̵o̞̗͘ **n͙̼͈̣͓͡o͉̺̦͙͙̫n̰͉̲̮̼o̦̗͕̬̟͖n̳̤o͔̳n҉** O̥N̲̫O̲͟n̘̼̻͚̱͠ **o̥̪n̦̤̲̝͇͍̥o̷͚̜͉** .͍ **̝̱̪̭̤̪̹̕W͇͎̰̦̹̭̼̮r̜̹̬͙̣̕͡o̦̝̺̖̺̫͜͡͡ͅͅn̬̱̼͖̝g̢̪͟.̳̳̲̜̜̜͇̤̮͠** ̳̗͓N̸͏̞̠o̠̺̯̥͙̝͕̰̫t̯̱̹̜̱͓ͅ ̷̗͍̣̥̦ **r͈̤̹͚̫̳e̢͏̪̭a̷̟̳l̨̰̩͓͖**.̼̖̘̭̞͔̭͘̕ͅ ̴̳͖͔̖̤͎͕̫̰͉̠̕͢ͅN̼̰̫͚̮̯͜͝͠͠o̹̹͍͔̳̖̤̠̲̼͇̞̖̟͉͘͘ͅͅ.̧̛͉̖̹̝͙̙̠̝͚̹͉͔̩̬̦ ͏͖͙̥͈͇̟̮͟͟ **N̘̦̭͚͕͖̺̗̳̼͞͝o͏̦̺̜͇͓͇̹̯͖̯͎̠͜͟.͏̶̶͍̠͙̩͎͍͔͕̪͘** ҉̢̭͇̜̣͖̬̲̜̯͙̱̫̻ͅ **P̷͝͏̞͎̙̠͔̭͙̱̦̫̥̺̣̟͙l͡͡͡͞҉̰̙̤͕̮̳̹̬̱̺͈e̵̛͏̸̨̱̥̜͍̹̣͚͙̹̞̰̙̳̞͉ͅa̸͉̦͈̱̘̭̠̥̫͚̺̳̻͘̕͠ͅs̡҉͈͎̦͖͓͎̘̞̱̹̼̰ȩ̕҉̸̱̦̗͔͔̺** ̸̨̤̠̳͙̫̪̗̠͙̖̦̗̱̞̙n҉̛̩͇͍̫̫̥̪͙͕̼͇̦̬̥͉ͅơ͇̜̟̟̳̖̣̯͎͓̲͇͓͡͞.̵̧̳̥͖̱̖͝͠ ͘͏̨̟̦͕̪͕̻̤͎̙͉̰͙̺͙̺H҉͏̱̰̦͕̘̻͉͕͉̗̫̘̲̲̖̰ **e̷͠҉͉̰͈̭̝̥̩̘̙͉̟̝̥ ̵͡҉̹̰̫͉͞d҉͢͏̬͔͎̹͡ͅi̴̧̕͢҉̠͉͚̪͚͔̪͙̝͚̥ͅd̡̪̗̤̤͎̣̝̖̖̻̙̬̹͎͔̫n͎̮̭̘̘͇̠̩̼̹̝̺̦͇̥̘̜'̴̧̙͇͎̬̭͚̝̟̲̮̫̲̙̕̕ṯ̢̪̹̩̗̬̯̥̼̣̕͠.̸̶̡̲̜̖̮̣̺̰̬̥͖͎̼͞.̨͏̠̬̦͘͘.͝҉̷̻̬̬̝̯̦̹͍̲̟̞̦̗̤̪̝̞̻̹ ̷̷̧̯͕̙̰̭̠ͅt̷̳͎͓͖̙͓̥̘͚̯̝̪̞͇̺͠ḩ̪̘̫̞̤̩͠i̛̛͔̻͙̭̲̝̲̫̱̼̼̠̞͈͚͕̮͡s̵̢͈̥̟̲͓̗͇͖̤̻̮̞̞̥͈͚͎͢͟ͅ ̷̨͇͈̪͙̩̩͖̲͎̯̙̥̦͜͝w̶͈̠̭̼͕̞̖̞̺̳͉͞ͅͅą̷̧̨͔͈͙͖̗̜ͅs͏̢҉͕͍̥̲̣̟͈͎̬̜n͕̗̤̣̖̼͝͠'҉̵̗͚̫̜͎̰̪͇̝͇̳̪t̛̼̗̯̳̞͍̯͉̝̯̩̞̥̣͜ͅ.̷͉̳̣̞͙̫͟͡.̡̟͔̮̹̩̰̲̤͉͉̗̯̹̥͉͢ͅ.̴̪̲̰̮̳̖̯̹͘!҉҉̫̼͙̺̥͍͉͉͓͝**

 

 

 

 

Wide eyed Obito raised a shaky hand, gently setting his fingers against Kakashi's throat, trying to find a pulse.

 

He waited, counting the seconds, slowly, until they turned into minutes. Tears gathered in his eyes, making his sight blurry. Maybe his fingers weren't in the right spot. Maybe this wasn't Kakashi.

 

“C'mon th-this... what...” roughly Obito wiped away the tears, his Sharingan spinning as it bruned the sight to his memory for eternity.

 

Kakashi was dressed in a Kimono, though it fell open around his midsection. His hand was curled around his tanto, blood glistening on the sword. Obito's eyes trailed to Kakashi's stomach and he scrambled away, turning away to puke on the floor next to him.

 

Seppuku. Kakashi had...! Kakashi had...!!

 

Heaving with sobs, Obito crawled away, barely in control of his limbs. He collapsed at the side of the wall, shaking and gripping his hair hard enough to hurt.

 

W̛̙̜̮̬͠ͅh͟҉̩̲͝a̼̖̼̗̭̦t̷̥̤̮̼̙͙̮̣̲͞ ͔̭̮̝̖͔͟͝h̡͚͇̬͍͝a̼͓͇̭͡ͅd̩̮͔̻͠ ̫̗h̡̪̮̩͜͠e̸̢̼̬̦̮̺̦̖̹ ̨̺̙̹̜̪̲̝d̶͕̟ơ̡̖̳͎̩̥͜n̵̜̱̬̮̯̣͓̩e͏̸̴̮͓̬̰͎̙̗͇͇.̵̬͉̝̠ͅ.̫̰̣̰̰͈͕͢.̳͞?̭̹̕͞  
̯̬͕̫̞͜  
̢͞҉̙̥̗̬̘  
̘̼̘͈͡͡I̶͇̹̻͍f͡҉̥̱͔̲͙ ͏̴̡̠̻̱̰o̳̦̪͎͙̗ņ̶̶̺̙̪̞̲̦͔l͙̼̪̜̤̺̯̙͘͠y̞̟͢ ͙̺͉̺̜͚̕h̷̥̺̥͇͈̥͘͘ͅḙ̵͔̖͖̠̕ ̯͙̳̼͙ͅh͔̭͉̻͈͚̕͝a̱̮͖̥̤ͅd̴̛̗̳̼̦̼̰ **̛͉͍̮̱̕s̖̱̭͉̟̜͢͡t̠̖̭̝͈̮̟͢ͅa͎̣y͕̻͚̹̤̞̣͎e͝҉͉̟̝͈̫̺̠̞d҉̸̡̖͚**.͍̱̥̙͖̻  
̧̖̹͓͍͎ͅ  
̢̯̜̬̼̠̘͎͠  
҉̻̥̭͉I̭͔̟̣̘͇f̸̨̦̖̫̞ ̮̪͓̪̹͇͇͘h̖̖͕̭͚e̴̞̥͈̥̲̳͓͠ ̨̠̮̘͜ḩ̖̲̥͓͞ͅa͏͈̠͚͓̜͇͕d̨̯̣͎͈̫͚̯͕͜͝ ̴̰͚͘ **ę̭̰̮̦̝̳̲͜͠x͇͖͓͔̘̯̞p̫̮̜̻̻l̶̲͓̰̣ͅa̸̧̝̣͓̬͖͖̲i̛̝͖̠̤̬͇͢ͅͅn̸̰̫̙̗͕̺̳e̵̼̞͉͈͍ͅͅd̮͞** ̡̨̫͙̜̺͔̹͕t̵̞̕h̥͇̤i҉̛̻̘̺n̗̰̝͖͉͉̲̯͝g̛̖̬̮͟s͏͕̟̼̟̦̟̮̮ ̹̖̞̫t̛̳̟͈͢o͎͖̪͇̥͞ ̢̩͞K̴͓̞̝ạ̷̫k̹̖̼͙̺̼a͍̯̘s̸ͅh̶̯̯̙̯͉͙i̭.͙ͅ.̢͖.͕̰̣̖

 

 

 

 

_He wished he could have._

**Author's Note:**

> Love you peeps. 
> 
> I had a shitty week and decided to spread misery.
> 
> Who is interested in a sequel? ♥


End file.
